Jobs That Doesn’t Evolve A Best Friend Named James
by WnKaiMei
Summary: *Chapter 4 Updated* Lily Evans wants a job more than anything, but whats in her way? Her best friend James Potter seems to screwed every one of them.
1. Mooning and Coffee

Jobs That Doesn't Evolve A Best Friend Named James  
  
*I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did.  
  
It's been three years since I graduated from Hogwarts. Three long bloody years, since former Head Girl, I, Lily Evans had work to do.  
  
I was the one of the smartest people at Hogwarts. So I should get a good job right? Wrong! At the end of my 7th year, I had an interview with the Ministry of Magic for a position in the Charms department. Dumbledore told me that I had a very good chance of getting it. Instead my best friend screws around with my alarm clock and made me missed the interview! And then later in the day, the Minister saw me screaming at James Potter. He told me that I needed to work out some issues before working for him.  
  
My dream job used to be a reporter at the Daily Prophet, but since Rita Skeeter works there I don't even want to try to apply. But now I want to be a teacher, maybe Charms or Defense Against the Darks Arts. I did apply to be an Auor, but I got rejected.  
  
It's not really my fault you know. I've worked in bookstores, both Muggle and in the wizard world. I've work in stores, selling candy at Honeydukes, stuff that the Marauders used to buy at Zonko's.  
  
I used to be a waitress, but I kept dropping things so that didn't last very long. To tell you the truth, I had or have more former jobs than most people that I know. How did I lose all these jobs? James Potter.  
  
Yes, the James Potter. The former Head Boy, star Chaser, who has a killer smile and an obsession with pranks. Great body, messy black hair, and these brown chocolate eyes. Glasses, too. He's only into four things: food (since I'm a good cook, I pretend that I don't know how or else I think I would be cooking 24/7 for him and Sirius Black) girls (has a girlfriend every three months-at least its better than every week, I have to admit that) pranks (he's obsessed) and Quidditch (don't even get me started on that). I've known him my whole life. James is always there for me and he's my best friend.  
  
But he always does something to make me lose my job. Ok, one time I was working at Starbuck's, he comes in orders about a million things that I think that he has never even heard of in his life.  
  
Then he spills an iced-mocha all over the counter, jumps onto the counter, drops his pants and moons everyone in the café and starts singing that one Spice Girl's song, "If You Want To Be My Lover" then he gets down on one knee and proposes to me.  
  
Me, I was in my uniform staring at him, praying to God that why did I deserved this punishment? But Remus Lupin was there, too. God, bless his soul. Sensible guy knows what to do at any time or situation.  
  
Remus calmly tells James to 'grow up,' then the boy pays for his coffee, takes my arm, pulls me to the door and tells the manager that I quitted because my best friend has just embarrassed me and leaves James in there.  
  
Since then, I haven't had a job yet, and I got evicted from my apartment, so I moved in with James, Sirius, and Remus. It's the least the can do since James has cost me my job again. So now, I just stay at home clean and cook very simple things. Not a good life, but its better than being homeless.  
  
I've been trying to get a job, but so far nothing sounds appealing. James, Sirius and Remus all have a job. They are Aurors. Lucky them. Remus even told me that the only reason I wasn't an Auor is because they heard of my temper. Thank you, Minister. Even though, I am a powerful witch and they could use me, they are scared of my temper.  
  
So, I'm stuck at home playing Mrs. Lucy Ricardo to three boys whom two of them says, "Lucy, I'm home!!" all the time.  
  
Well, at least it beast flipping burgers at the nearest fast food place.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Moving Out and Maybe A Job

Jobs That Doesn't Evolve A Best Friend Named James  
  
*I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did.  
  
It was a beautiful morning in April. Birds were chirping, the coffee was perking up and in my hand are two crisps newspaper; The London Times and The Daily Prophet. My pj's were comfy, my hair was messed up, and I looked like crap. But who cares! Maybe today is the day I get a job.  
  
I opened the 'The Daily Prophet' first and was prepared for the idiot who cost me my job again, the dog that eats like a pig, and the sensible one that knows how it feels to not get a job, rushing in my beautiful, clean kitchen with chaos.  
  
I took out the classified section out, and separated each of the newspaper that each guy wants. James usually goes for the Sports, Remus, the Local and the Medicine, to see if there is a cure developing to helped him, and Sirius, the Comics. All three guys know that I get the Classifieds or else they won't be able to reproduce sometime in the future.  
  
Anyways, the reason why Remus gets the Medicine section is because Remus is a werewolf. But it's not really his fault you know, he got the bite when he was really small. I found that out when I was in my 3rd year. James and Sirius found out before I did and they are Animagus. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, and our other friend, Peter Pettigrew is a rat, but he's somewhere, I don't know where but somewhere.  
  
Anyways, people wouldn't hire Remus because he is a werewolf and James and Sirius won't work without him. So Dumbledore had to pull a lot of strings to get for the Board of the Auors to let him become one.  
  
Dumbledore offered to help me, but I know I that I need to do this on my own. I'm just glad that Remus has a job and helps me with the housework.  
  
Anyhoo, James just wants to know what's happening in the world of Quidditch, and Sirius, well, he just likes to read comics.  
  
So anyways, back to the 'Three Musketeers,' (my little nickname for them).  
  
Crash! Bang! And "L-I-L-Y!!!"  
  
"Remus, your wand is in the living room.James, the coffee is over there.and Sirius, I didn't have time to iron your shirt," I yell as the three men, no more like boys ran out of three different rooms, each doing their own thing.  
  
I was staring at the ads looking for anything decent and laughing at all the ridiculous jobs they have in the Classifieds. Most of it was pathetic. There was an ad for someone to test a brand new potion for zits; another ad was for being a clown for a Muggle birthday party. How sad. And I was marking it with my big red Sharpie. Hey, a job is a job!  
  
I skimmed down the page, marking all the ads that were good for me, and the guys were rushing around, trying to get ready for work. When Remus was done grooming himself, he joined me at the table and was drinking his coffee and reading his section of the newspaper.  
  
We were ignoring the fight in the bathroom. Something about hair gel I don't even want to know what's going on. But I bet ten Galleons that James needs it and Sirius used up the last bottle.  
  
"Jimmy boy, your hair is never tame. Only two people can make it look all right and that's Lily and your mother.so give it up."  
  
"Never! You used up the last bottle and besides I have an interview with the Minister and I need to look good!"  
  
"Like you ever looked good in your life."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hey, is for horses, hasn't your mum taught you anything?"  
  
"Big bully."  
  
"Nice comeback. 'Big bully.'"  
  
Told ya so, its either that I've haven't had something to occupied me for so long and I know just about everything, or I just been living here too long.and in exactly three seconds, James Potter will call out for me.three.two.one."LILY! Sirius is being mean!"  
  
"Oh little Jamsie is going to Lily, why don't you, you big baby."  
  
At this point, I was tired, I felt like that I was thirty-five year old mother instead of single twenty-one year old being. I closed my eyes, wondering how many more fights that will soon be fought. Me, being the peacemaker all the time.  
  
I never thought that I would say this, but I maybe I need to move out. I'm tired of cooking and cleaning for them. I feed like that I was their mother and maid? Is this why, their mothers were happy to let them go? They actually threw a party. Unless I was getting paid, I'm not doing this anymore. What's the term? Oh, yeah, girl power.  
  
Remus did just one thing; he put them both under a Silencio Charm. Comes in handy sometimes.  
  
"Thanks, Remus."  
  
"No problem Lils. Found a job, yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I was thinking of moving out. H-h-how would you feel about that?"  
  
"That's good. I mean for you, I'll miss you and you know that. But it must get tiring, I mean caring for us all the time. But I'll help you. Besides, this apartment is getting small for all four of us."  
  
I grinned, he grinned back."  
  
"It's good to see you smiled again, Lils."  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding. Now you have to help me tell them." I nodded my head to the fight in the bathroom.  
  
"I will, so how's the job hunt going along?"  
  
"Not go-"  
  
And there it was an ad. Not just any ad, an ad for.a governess.three kids.good wizard family named Weasley.Weasley? No way! That means Arthur Weasley and Molly Browning got married! I knew them from Hogwarts and they were a few years older than us. But they were still good friends. A governess.not a bad job at all. 'Room for board, free meals, just need a governess to teach the boys about-  
  
And the next thing I knew was that newspaper was knock out of my hand by a bagel.  
  
"What the hell was that for? I am looking for a job here. A j-o-b. And I need a job. I have to pay my taxes, I have to buy things, and I have to do many things that a job pays for! Like an apartment! I can't keep living here forever!" I screamed at them.  
  
Everything that I was feeling for the last ten minutes was let out. Remus took the charm off, folded his newspaper and was ready to play referee.  
  
"Wait, a minute.who says that you're moving out? You can't move out Lily. We need you. You're the glue that sticks me and Sirius and Remus together. You just can't move out and besides blah blah blah-"  
  
James was babbling on, giving me reasons why I can't move out. Sirius was staring at me. And Remus, I know that he was going to support me, no matter what happens.  
  
"But Lily, you can't move out! Who will cook?" exclaimed the one person who is always thinking about food, Sirius.  
  
"You guys are twenty-one years old. And news flash.you're wizards. You can conjure up something. Besides I think it'll be good for me, you know? It's been six months, six months since I had a job and move in with you guys. I need the freedom and space. I feel like that I am your mother!" I was practically screaming.  
  
"Guys? Might want to tone it down a bit. The neighbors might-"  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap! It was the neighbors from the apartment above us. I guess we were being too loud.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go now. Have a great day at work. I'll see you guys later." I muttered. The next thing I knew, I apparated to Molly's house.  
  
~James's Point of View~ "Hey, where are you going? We're not done yet, young lady! Oh, when you get home you are so grounded!"  
  
"Sirius, shut up, she knows what she's doing."  
  
"But Remus, Voldemort is out there. You know what will happen to her."  
  
"I know, but she can take care of herself."  
  
"Moony, Padfoot, you think she's really going to move out?"  
  
I was worry, no, more like scared for her. To tell you the truth, I love her; I love seeing her every morning, with the coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. I love the way how she takes care of us. I love the small things. Which is why maybe I always sabotage her jobs. I wish I could tell her. But I'm a big chicken. I can moon people but I can't tell the girl of my dreams that I love her. That's just swell.  
  
"James, she's just thinking about it."  
  
"I know.I just can't think what will happen to us if she moves out."  
  
The next thing I knew, we were all quiet, it was truly a historic moment of the Marauders. All of us grew quiet. I couldn't think, Remus, would probably have to take care of us. Sirius would just be moody, and I would just mope. Then we'll be all depress because Lily's gone.  
  
She was the glue. She had always been the glue. And what are we going to do without her?  
  
For the first time in months, all of us were late for work and we didn't care.  
  
~Lily's Point of View~ I was still in my pj's and I didn't care. I was standing in front of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur's home. I went up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
The next thing I knew, Molly opens the door. She saw me, squealed, and hugged me.  
  
"Lily, it's so great to see you again! It must be two years!"  
  
I smiled, God, how I missed her.  
  
"Molly, please excuse the way I dressed for the moment, and wow! You look great. Being married agrees with you."  
  
"Thanks. Come in, and tell me what has happen in your life. Arthur told me what happen to your job. The one in the Muggle coffee shop and-"  
  
"Molly, this isn't a social call, I was wondering about the ad in the Daily Prophet and thinking that maybe I could get an interview and tha-"  
  
"Lily, the job is yours."  
  
A/N not a good chapter and sorry if I took so long. Lily is thinking of moving out, James loves her! And she got a job! Next chapter will be about how James loves her and when he realized it yada yada. Thx for all the reviews!!!! 


	3. Down The One Memory Lane

Jobs That Doesn't Evolve A Best Friend Named James  
  
*I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did.  
  
James's Point of View  
  
I was walking to work, feeling all gloomy because the flower of my life is thinking about moving out. My two other best friends, Sirius and Remus were deep in their own conversation. Plus, they were also worry about me inside their minds. I could hear bits of their discussion.  
  
"Fifty Galleons says that he locks himself to her room."  
  
"I would take it, but he did that six months ago."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"When she was working at that Skooters place. A sign of protest you know. So when he couldn't change her mind. He started to go there everyday."  
  
Skooters was the wizard version of Hooters.  
  
"Lily? Skooters? How come no one told me that?"  
  
"Well, it was only about three weeks, you know? And besides, James was hitting on her and slapping her ass, so much that she had to quit."  
  
"Were you there?"  
  
"I was holding his hand in the hospital when she put him there."  
  
"Oh, I remember that now."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I bet that they were also thinking about what drastic plan was I going to do next. Because every plan that I come up with, always involve losing Lily her job, me getting a slap on the face, or me in the hospital. The nurses at St. Mungo's should know me by now.  
  
Why? Why worry about me? Because it's simple.I love her. And I don't want her to move out. And I might do something very stupid.  
  
Then all of the sudden Lily's words were invading my thoughts.  
  
"What the hell was that for? I am looking for a job here. A j-o-b. And I need a job. I have to pay my taxes, I have to buy things, and I have to do many things that a job pays for! Like an apartment! I can't keep living here forever!"  
  
And.  
  
"You guys are twenty-one years old. And news flash.you're wizards. You can conjure up something. Besides I think it'll be good for me, you know? It's been six months, six months since I had a job and move in with you guys. I need the freedom and space. I feel like that I am your mother!"  
  
As we walk pass a small Muggle bookstore called Pages, I started laughing. Remus and Sirius looked at me and looked and saw the bookstore and they started to laugh too.  
  
All three of us remember what I did there. I would tell you, but the memory is too painful and embarrassing too. All I can say is that the women there, thinks my ass looked tight. So every time I pass Pages, someone always tries to pinch my butt.  
  
So as I walked, I was still thinking about Lily. And then I remember the day that I found out that I was in love with Lily Elaine Evans.  
  
Flashback: 7th year, Christmas  
  
I was sitting at the kitchen table, just eating my usual bowl of Fruit Loops, minding my own business. On that beautiful winter day, Remus and Sirius were coming over to do something. Suddenly, I was very aware that my best friend was spending her vacation with me, so I pour out a bowl of corn flakes for her.  
  
I grew all warm and fuzzy all of the sudden. So I started to think of all these pranks for an evil guy named Severus Snape. That method always puts me in a good mood. So the fuzziness stops, and I continue to eat and think what should the guys, Lily, and me, do that day.  
  
Lily comes down the stairs in her red flannel pajamas, looks at me and said, "Morning, Jamesie." And she goes to the bowl of corn flakes, kisses me on my cheek (which I assume was a 'thank you'), and starts to eat.  
  
I already knew that I had this small crush on her. I just never thought that it would grew into something more. I watch her eat and started to notice the little things about her.  
  
Her auburn hair was hanging over to one side of her head; she was reading the Daily Prophet, with those beautiful emerald green eyes of her. She had no make-up on. But no make-up is always a turn on for me. I don't know why though.  
  
Lily was chewing her cereal about five times and then she swallows. She eats with her right hand. She drinks her orange juice about every ten swallows.  
  
'Say something, you idiot!' my mind and my heart were screaming those four words over and over again. So I finally say something.  
  
"So how about those Cannons? Think they'll be in the World Cup?"  
  
'Stupid, stupid stupid.anything but Quidditch! If you can't say anything worth a decent conversation, then don't say anything at all!'  
  
"I guess," she muttered. I knew that she was thinking how much she hated Quidditch. Well, she likes it. But she hates the way, how I'm always thinking or raving about it.  
  
As I watched her, my head started to get all dizzy and my heart was pounding. The next thing, in my mind was three small words that rang out very clearly, "I love you" in my head. Then I started choking on my cereal.  
  
The next thing I know, Lily put her arms around my waist and performs the Heimlich maneuver. She was holding me, all tight and everything, and all I could think of was, 'This is nice, no this is more than nice, this is heaven.'  
  
I was thinking of this while I was choking! I could have been dying, I should have been thinking about other things. But no, I decided to think about how good it was to be in her arms.  
  
Then a hunk of cereal shot out of my mouth and Sirius walk into the room. And, the cereal landed all over his face. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
I collapsed down to the floor, thinking that I was dead. Sirius stood still for about a nano second. Remus was just looking at him with amusement in his eyes. And Lily just told him that it was Fruit Loops.  
  
He let out this little scream and rushes to the bathroom. He also drags Remus in there. Poor Remus. I bet now Sirius is going on and on about how his beautiful face was maimed by a hunk of chew-up cereal.  
  
Lily started laughing. Her laugh was like a twinkle of bells. If this is what heaven feels like, dear God, please let me stay here forever.  
  
She came over to me, leaned down, and pulled out her hand. I grabbed it, moved forward, and I was standing.  
  
"James, your not dead, yet. I think heaven is getting ready for you. So you still have a long way to go."  
  
How did she know that I was thinking that I was dead?  
  
But all I could think of what happen. She came to my rescue. She would do anything for me. Well, depends on the situation. And I knew from that moment on that I was in love with her.  
  
Then I blurted a dumb question.  
  
"Do you like the name Andrew or Harold?"  
  
She stared at me.  
  
And the next thing I knew, she said, "I always loved the name Harry. But Harry is short for Harold. So Harold is my answer."  
  
'Good, because Harold Edward Potter is going to be the name of our un-born son.' If she knew what I was thinking, I would have been dead by now.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I was so busy thinking, that I ran into a telephone booth.  
  
A/N hey sorry I took so long.writers block ya know? So aniwaz thx for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Something That You Would Never Thought

Jobs That Doesn't Evolve A Best Friend Named James  
  
*I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did.  
  
I was appalled. She just hired me. No questions at all. She just told me that I had the job. Is this day getting weird or what? Or is it just me?  
  
We were in her kitchen, drinking tea. Her two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, were at Hogwarts. Molly's other three sons, Percy, and the twins, George and Fred were napping. So far it had been a very peaceful afternoon.  
  
"Molly, are you sure? Because you haven't really interview me.you just told me that I had the job. I mean I guess I am qualified for the job but-" I babbled on.  
  
Something was strange. Usually people don't hire you right away. And there was a catch. I should know, I been through this a million times already. Even though it was Molly, one of my best friends, something was in the mist.  
  
"Lils, you are the only person that I trust for the job. Surely, you know what's going on in the magical world?"  
  
"Voldemort. He's gaining power." She flinched when I said his name.  
  
"And he's gaining fast. Arthur has been working over time. The Ministry has stopped all the departments' usual job and has them working on the Muggles, Deatheaters, something to stop him. You know that Arthur was a former Unspeakable. Well, he's back in the game. He's working with Mad-Eye Moody. The old Auror is trying to protect Arthur. I talk to him; it seems to the Ministry that Arthur is one of the people who could stop the Dark Lord. Since we are a full-blood family. Moody told me that yesterday, just yesterday that the Minister of Magic, Kent Freeman, he has just been assassinated."  
  
I gasp. So the rumors had been true. Kent Freeman was the wizard version of John F. Kennedy. He was young too. The youngest Minister ever in the history of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Kent Freeman was very handsome and smart. He developed a lot of programs for the wizard world. He was making a treaty for the entire wizarding world to put aside our problems and instead to be allies in the war against Voldemort.  
  
"He was so young," I murmur.  
  
"Not only young, but he found a way to stop You-Know-Who.but since he was murdered, we can't do it. It required some kind of ancient magic that he had in him."  
  
"Do you know what kind of ancient magic?"  
  
"Arthur wouldn't tell me. Lily, you are the only one outside of my family that I can trust. Besides James, Sirius, Remus, and Moody. I can't trust my friends. They thrive on the gossip and besides I suspect that one of them is a follower."  
  
"Oh, Molly, surely you don't mean that! I mean after all-" I was laughing. One of Molly's friends- a follower of Voldemort? It seemed absurd!  
  
"Lily, I can't take any chances. Please? The only reason why I put that ad out is to help my sons understand the non-magic people. To try to tolerate and understand them. A few weeks ago, I heard Percy called the mailman, a Mudblood. I was shock when I heard him say that."  
  
She was begging me. Molly started to cry. Something was wrong because Molly never cries. I knew that I had to find out what was wrong. But how?  
  
"Molly, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lils, he's after us. You-Know-Who is after us." She was saying this more to herself. As if this was a bad dream.  
  
Out of all the people in the world.Voldemort is after Molly and her family. The reason has to be Arthur. But it seems much more than that. Because Molly never begs.  
  
I know that I have to do something.but what?  
  
"Molly, I'll help you, but please don't pay me. I just want you alive."  
  
"We can't pay you right now but later."she slowly lost her trail of words. Tears was slowly cascading down her cheek. I  
  
"Its not a problem, Molls."  
  
She didn't hear me, instead she cries on my shoulder and I was there to comfort her.  
  
Her words were repeating themselves in my mind over and over, "Lils, he's after us. You-Know-Who is after us."  
  
As I try to comfort Molly, I heard a small voice, "Percy's glasses go down the hole!" And the sound of the flushing the toilet came right after that.  
  
A/N sorry to take so long.so what do you think. I know that Voldemort isn't after the Weasley and the Arthur wasn't an Unspeakable. But I thought that it might fun to write about. Besides I always thought that maybe Arthur had an exciting job before the Department of something. Sorry I forgot what he worked for ^_^ thx for reviewing! 


End file.
